I Love Yuu
by Irrelevancy
Summary: Slightly AU. Allen Walker is getting married. Problem is, no one knows who the bride is. Yullen, with a quick drop of Lucky. Rated T for suggestive contents.


**A/N: I got official permission from my "beta" to post this!!**

**x3**

**That's special. Really is.**

**Anyways, I'm just OCDing all over the place about -Man...**

**So while I was feeling just an ounce of hope of the possibility that I'll actually write anything humorous...**

***opens curtains with a swish***

**voila**

**So, sit back, relax, and enjoy**

**...laugh while you're at it?  
**

* * *

When the wedding invitations of Allen Walker was passed out to everyone in the Black Order, rumors shot through the grapevine like well, how rumors shot through the grapevine.

Except faster. Quicker.

First thing, there had not been a name besides the white-haired exorcist's on the invite.

Second, Komui was in an exceptionally good mood for the whole week that followed the revelation of the invites.

Many wondered the meaning of that. Did it mean that Linali was getting married to someone her brother actually approves of? Or did it mean that Allen was _not_ marrying Linali?

Both seemed equally unlikely.

A chapel within HQ that no one had known the existence of had been roped off, and was suddenly a landmark everyone _had_ to pass by to and from work everyday, just so they can perhaps catch a glimpse of the secret bride.

The closest thing they saw was the wedding dress.

The article of clothing was beautiful, with a silken, long-sleeved bodice and a beautifully woven skirt. Johnny had saw Linali take the order with an excited grin.

Next thing was the cake. It was so large that it took three trips from the front doors of HQ into the wedding chapel with large boxes not losing to Hebraska's size.

The ceiling had been knocked out and replaced a whole story higher for the titanic pastry to be put together. And when it had, it was so spectacular, with its perfectly placed droplets of cream and its spectacular blend of sweetness and well, just no flavor in general.

Reever would know. He had snuck a taste.

The final thing that had surprised everyone the most was the arrival of General Marian Cross. He had just strolled in the cafeteria during lunch one day towards Allen and Co.'s table, offering a wry smile and cryptic words.

"Heard the news. Congrats, I guess, but _you_ owe me big time."

With that, he left, leaving a smiling-awkwardly Allen, a giggling Linali, and Lavi… well, doubling over and guffawing so hard his face turned red.

Kanda had walked up to him and smacked him in the head. But not too hard, judging from the redhead's obvious consciousness.

Then, it was The Day.

All work was momentarily suspended. No one wanted to miss this special day. Not only was it to bring their blessings to the hard-working exorcist, but to find out exactly who the mysterious bride was.

Allen stood at the front of the room, wearing a three-piece suit. For once, he had no troubled look in those rain-colored eyes. For once, his genuine smile was not laced with fatigue and worry, just sheer happiness.

Lavi stood besides him, his best man, grinning from ear-to-ear. He wore a black suit, and there was a light of thanks within his eye to God for his friend, finally finding contentment. There was also a glint of mischief in that eye that everyone dismissed as not important, seeing as it was always there.

Cross stood behind the podium, looking as formal as he possibly could in something akin to a priest's robes. Despite the slightly disgruntled air about his person, there was a feel of unadulterated delight for his Idiot Disciple. There was also a similar spark in his eye; one that spoke volumes of knowing things the onlooker doesn't. This people also overlooked. After all, it _was _Cross Marian.

Then, the music started playing.

All eyes turned to the opening doors, where the bride will walk in. And from there 'she' _did_ walk in, looking dazzling and breath-taking in that beautiful dress.

Well, the dress did look wonderful. As did the softly billowing veil around the bride's face.

Bak would've booed if circumstances allowed. But the dark shade of ebony tresses behind that just-thick-enough veil sent suspicions running through his and everyone else's mind.

Then Komui followed, smiling softly as he accompanied the bride to give 'her' away.

Everyone was convinced then that it was the female exorcist.

As the bride and the Commander walked down the isle together, a pair of eyes looked back at the absolute happiness on the groom's face. The person's lips, hidden behind a Finder's hood, curled up in a soft smile. The burning devotion in Allen's eyes was enough to carve away any amount of doubt that possible existed in the bride's mind.

As if responding to the person's thoughts, the bride's pace seemingly quickened.

Then finally, both groom and bride stood in front of the altar.

Cross cleared his throat, letting the corners of his mouth curl up in amusement at the situation. Most didn't catch that, however, for they were too busy pondering if Linali was really that tall. It must be the high heels, Lo Fwa thought.

"We are here today to celebrate the coming together of Allen and…" Cross started, trailing off as all held their breath for the revelation. The General smirked, and turned to look at the veiled bride. "_You_."

Groans were heard through the chapel.

As if purposely dangling the identity of the bride in front of everyone, Cross continued at an exaggeratedly long pace, which only rang through Marie's ears as _blah di blah di blah_. During this time though, he carefully listened to everyone around him, searching for a familiarly grouchy huff of annoyance, and found it. He smiled lightly. Kanda did come, after all.

Finally, the time of the vows came.

"Will you, Allen, take…" The General's voice trailed off again as he fought to hid a bark of laughter. "_You_, to be your… soul mate…? Will you love _you_, comfort and keep _you_, and forsaking all other remains true to _you_ as long as you both shall live?"

The white-haired exorcist gazed at his bride, virtuous honesty sizzling in aqua eyes. He spoke almost inaudibly.

"I do."

Cross rolled his eyes, reaching over and poking Allen hard on the shoulder. "What?"

The groom stared at his master for one incredulous second, then broke out into a grin large enough to rival Lavi's almost-wicked one.

"I do," he nearly shouted.

"And do_ you_," Cross continued, apparently satisfied. Didi rolled his eyes. Apparently, they didn't plan on revealing the bride's identity.

…Until the groom kisses the bride. The veil must be lifted then, correct?

Everyone seemed to sit a little straighter as the thought hit them all at the same time. When Allen lifts the veil, they'll be able to see who the bride was!

…And that time seemed to be coming a little sooner than they had expected.

Allen had reached forward and held a corner of The Veil tight between two fingers. A giant gulp was heard as everyone swallowed simultaneously. The two redheads' smirks only widened.

"Do _you_," the General repeated. "Take Allen, to be your soul mate? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all other remains true to him as long as you both shall live?"

Someone gasped as the veil was thrown off, and the bride's face was revealed. Tiedoll's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"…I do," Kanda said, without any sense of violence or threat behind his tone. There was only sincerity and wholesomeness that brought clarity to every skeptical mind. Smiles broke out when the two exorcists leaned in at the exact same time, lips meeting in a kiss that meant so much, yet was chaste and as pure can be.

Applause broke out, only a few at first, but crescendoing into a tumultuous wave of somehow jealousy, bittersweet, and just plain joy all at the same time. When the two broke apart, there was yet another surprised wave of gasps.

Kanda was smiling softly.

No frown lines marred his sharp-cut features as for once, the samurai allowed people to see past his carefully built up persona, letting the pieces crumble to the floor and be blown away to fine powder. Lavi was somewhat shocked at finding his ever-stoic friend looking so… so…

Blissfully vulnerable.

For once, Kanda's sudden scowl didn't send fear rippling through people, but instead brought laughter as he ripped off the veil.

"This thing is fuckin' suffocating!" he snarled, wadding it up into a ball and throwing it at Lavi. The redhead was laughing when the cloth hit him straight in the face.

Next thing Kanda shed was the "stupid damn high heels", which one in Finder's robes caught deftly. The hood fell off, exposing a pouting Linali.

"Kanda-kun! These were expensive you know!"

"This stupid fucking dress I never want to see again?" he retorted, pulling at the long train. He directed his glare to his new 'husband'. "This is all your damn fault."

"You agreed to it, correct?" Allen grinned.

"Fuck you!"

The same evil grin passed on both disciple and master's faces as a hellish sort of aura erupted. Kanda immediately realized his mistake, and attempted to make a run for it.

Allen grabbed his wrist and pulled his 'bride' to him. He held him in his arms.

Bridal style, of course.

"As you wish," he whispered coyly, pressing their lips once again together, except this time, his main idea to transfer wasn't his undying devotion and love.

It was the pure lust and want, along with a raging fire heading straight for his groin.

Cross lifted the top of the podium (since when can the top of one rise, many wondered) and leered down at a giant red button. There was no dramatic slow motion as Kanda reached forward, trying to stop it. There was only him too late to stop that one auspicious push of The Button, and the empty feeling that meant he was falling.

But he was in Allen's arms. He'd be alright.

The almost-pleasant thought didn't stop him from shoving the exorcist away as soon as they stopped, however.

The samurai shoved the dress off as quick as possible, leaving him in only black trousers and nothing else, raven tresses raining down on his chest, the hair tie having caught on a hook in the bodice.

Even without his sixth sense developed by training blindfolded, Kanda could feel his lover's heated gaze rake up and down his build.

Footsteps padded towards his side as his moyashi kicked off platform shoes and pulling the stiff jacket off fluidly. In one swift motion, Allen had Kanda pinned under him upon the king-sized bed of the room. The samurai returned the lusted gaze with one of his own, albeit sharper, with more conceit.

"Not so fast, moyashi. I top, remember?"

--

"_You_!" Lavi wheezed, slapping his knee as he keeled over laughing. Tyki grinned down at his lover fondly, playing with a stray red strand. "You'd think they know, with the way Cross kept repeating it!"

The Noah chuckled, thinking back to the many times the General _had _put special emphasis on the word, and had a sudden nirvana of the phrase "things aren't always as they appear", including that message in the cafeteria.

"One thing's for sure though," the redhead continued, still giggling slight evilly. "Yuu-chan sure has a hell lot of debt to pay off."

"Are you just going to talk about them all night?" Tyki said skeptically, ghosting a finger down the exorcist's arm, drawing a tremor from the boy. "Because, you know, my dark side can't handle that real well."

"Hm… As terribly inviting as annoying Mr. Dark Side sounds…" Lavi kidded, letting the Pleasure push him down on the bed gently. "I suppose that tonight, we can do without…"

He moaned and arched into the rain of kisses the Noah presented to his exposed neck. Before he lost all sense of coherency to the sly skills of Tyki though, he needed to get his last thoughts out.

"Yuu-chan gave me the bouquet beforehand, you know…" Lavi whispered into the dark skin of the Pleasure, letting out a wanton moan. "He said it was too troublesome to hold it…"

Tyki couldn't help but feel a wave of fondness for the samurai. He looked up from the delectable skin of his exorcist lover and fixed Lavi with a smoldering gaze.

"Will you?" he asked simply.

"I will," he answered simply.

* * *

**A/N: So~~~?**

**I am currently obsessed with...**

**TyKan (TykiKanda, a barely-shipped pairing)**

**But there are some AWESOME writers out there**

**hah!!**

**^-^**

**If anyone still didn't get the story...**

**You**

**Yuu**

**...Get it?**

**SOOOO...**

**Review~? For my first posted -Man ficcy~~?**

**Ah wait!!!!!!**

**Before I forget...**

**I also wrote an alternate ending to this...**

**...Not in that way. Just a little change to the last few paragraphs**

Tyki couldn't help but feel a wave of fondness for the samurai. He looked up from the delectable skin of his exorcist lover and fixed Lavi with a smoldering gaze for a brief, fiery second, and lowered once more to kiss him on the lips. The perfect way both lips mould together asked the unasked question. Words weren't needed. The perfect way their warmth braided and intertwined answered the unasked question. Both the Noah and the exorcist smiled into the kiss.

After all, words weren't needed.

**Review~~?**

**And tell me which ending you liked better, BTW  
**


End file.
